Prendra ? Prendra pas ? hum
by LuunaCrazy
Summary: Parfois, alors que tout va mal, on a juste besoin d'aide. Un petit coup de pouce. Une attention fugace. Parfois il suffirait juste de laisser son orgueil de côté et de demander. Et parfois aussi quand on n'en a pas la possibilité, quand tous nos cris restent sourds, qu'il n'y a personne pour écouter… une main se tend spontanément. …hum… Prendra ? Prendra pas ?
1. Prologue

Pas de mensonge. Juste le silence, imposé par cette muselière de fer.

Pas de chaos. Juste le vide de cette pièce aux meubles absents.

Pas de noir, pas de blanc. Pas d'ombre ou de lumière. Pas de froid ou de chaleur.

Juste ces murs gris, nus et rugueux.

Ce n'était pas plus mal…

Ce n'était pas plus mal, plus de douleur aux mots acides, plus de tristesse au silence acerbe.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, plus de regards venimeux, de colère et de sermons injustes.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, plus de combats amers pour une reconnaissance impossible, plus d'acres espoirs pour une lumière tournée vers lui, plus d'attente interminable pour un amour chimérique.

Et pourtant… pourtant la douleur plus présente que jamais alors que la malice a disparut, que les armes sont tombées, que les boucliers se sont baissés et que le monde l'a oublié…

Oublié…

Oublié…

Ne l'a jamais considéré…

Absent, invisible…

Une larme, pour la première fois une prière. Celle qui demande que les tourments cesse, que la tempête s'apaise. Il s'affaisse, se perd plus encore mais ces mots tournent, tournent et grandissent en lui alors même qu'il sait ne jamais recevoir de réponse.

Pas de supplication.

Juste un appel à l'aide…


	2. Enfants de l'arbre

**Oyez ! Oyez ! Braves gens !**

**Suite à mon entrée en scène quelque peu… vide de présentation, il serait discourtois de ma part de ne pas vous accorder ne serait-ce qu'une parole.**

**En faite si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous balancerais mes chapitres en pleine poire, mais bon parait qu'c'est pas poli.**

**Ch'uis donc LC, Luuna ou Luu' pour les intimes. Cela fait quelques années que je suis sur ffnet mais jusque-là je m'étais contentée de dévorer les œuvres de différents fandom en dispensant quelques commentaires. Peut-être suis-je passée par chez vous. J'essaye de toujours repousser ma flemme et de laisser un petit mot d'encouragement, bien que cela soit dur (**_**en effet effort insurmontable…)**_** et j'ai grand espoir que vous en faisiez de même. **

**Je ne m'appentis pas plus et vous laisse me découvrir tout au long de mon histoire.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Disclamer : je prend de la mythologie et du Marvel en mélangeant à ma sauce, à par mes idées et persos, le reste appartient au gens, blablabla…**_

_**Pairing : aucun pour l'instant.**_

**En faite c'est vachement chiant de faire ça.**

Chapitre 1 : Enfants de l'arbre.

Un choc violant, une douleur aiguë mais fugace et l'oublie…

Bleue, rouge, vert, jaune, marron, noir, orange, violet, pourpre, doux, chaleureux, froid, lent, rapide, eau, air, qu'est-ce dont ?

Elle se perdait dans ces sensations, comme ballotté par les flots. Pourtant aucune résistance, pourquoi faire ? Elle était tellement bien... enfin complète, pourquoi brisé l'instant ? Rien ne la retenait.

Des flashs lui revinrent. Une maison aux murs beiges, un grand jardin avec potager, un chien qui courais après un enfant blond alors qu'un chat noir ronronnait près d'un couple accoudé à la terrasse. Une musique énergique sortant d'une fenêtre ouverte où une autre tête blonde se penchât pour l'apostropher… _Inn…_

En revoyant cela un malaise la pris, elle s'agitât mais l'apaisement fut presque immédiat. Tout allait bien, le calme l'envahie de nouveau. Tout allait bien, elle était là où elle devait être. C'était chez elle, l'endroit le plus désirable au monde…

Vraiment ?

Une nouvelle fois les images se succédèrent : un tableau de pierre sombre, des chaises, des tables, des sourires, des rires, une tête brune aux yeux pétillant, un sourire timide derrière une cascade de roux, une main chaude autour de la sienne… un nom, des noms…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait ?! Elle n'avait pas besoin de nom, tout ce qu'il lui fallait s'était suivre ce courant protecteur.

Tout allait bien, tout allait b… _Hey ! Sia !_

Elle s'agita, sa n'allait pas. Comme empêtré dans un drap sont esprit cherchait, cherchait, cherchait… _on te cherchait ! Où t'était passé ?! _

La présence apaisante revint mais cette fois ne cherchât pas à effacer ces doutes, juste la calmé. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, elle sentait que s'était important ! Mais aucune raison de s'inquiété, elle sentait que cette présence était familière, amie de longue date, accompagnatrice de toujours.

Lentement elle se rebella contre le courant, se stoppant dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Réfléchissant.

Puis un message, comme une approbation, un espoir confié.

Le dernier baiser d'une mère qui vous soutient quoi qu'il arrive.

Maintenant restait un choix la suivre ou…

Ou quoi ?

Quel était se choix ?

Y en avait-il vraiment ?

Interdite elle se demanda la folie qui l'avait prise. Mais alors qu'elle se laissait de nouveau coulé, effacé… un cri silencieux l'interpella.

Cette fois elle se dépêtra totalement et puis ouvrir les yeux. Derrière elle s'étendait une vaste spirale sombre à l'odeur fanée. Pas putride, pas douce, fané. La vie si éteignait petit à petit, de ce feu ne restait qu'une flamme diminuant encore.

Flottant devant cette cathédrale d'ombre, une résolution sauvage s'encra soudain dans ces yeux nacrés, ils l'auraient approuvé. _Sa c'est la vraie toi ! _Elle-même ne se permettrait pas d'observer sans rien faire. _N'abandonne pas, je t'en pris ! Si ce n'est pas toi, qui ?_

Elle referma les yeux, elle s'avait quoi faire. Et alors que le courant l'emportait, une racine aux couleurs indéfinissable l'entourât, sans pour autant la touché.

**A l'aide…**

Je t'ai entendue.

…

Dans l'atelier tout le monde s'activait. Les nouvelles _ruustiva_ allaient bientôt arriver, tout devait être près pour que les acquéreurs attendent le moins possible.

Une femme grande, forte, au chignon serrer, s'avançait entre les tables où tenues de coton blanc et serviettes étaient emballées. Quand toutes furent prêtes, elle sonna le signal de départ.

Bientôt une file blanche se format, les _tiva _partirent silencieusement.

A quelques kilomètre de là, au cœur d'une forêt touffu, dans les troncs même d'une racine géante un étrange va et viens avait lieu.

Des êtres de sève, n'ayant pas d'yeux, de nez ou de bouche, surveillaient de grande fleur transparente. Celle-ci renfermait dans leurs pétales fermés des fœtus adultes, de différents ages et sexes, comme l'utérus d'une mère.

Puis petit à petit les pétales s'ouvraient, obligeant le fœtus, jusque la replier sur lui même, à s'étendre. Le liquide s'écoulait lentement jusqu'à ce que le fœtus soit allongé sur la fleur comme sur un lit. Encore humide il était récupéré par les êtres de sèves, puis emmené dans un bassin blanc où on les laissait couler.

A l'ores de cette jungle de feuillage, les _tiva_ était arrivé. S'engouffrant dans une grotte aux cristaux fluorescents, lieux sacré interdit pour tout autre qu'elles, elles descendirent sous la terre jusqu'à une grande cavité. Au fond un bassin de liquide blanc.

La matrone voyant que _sa_ avait déjà commencé aboyât des ordres, sommant les retardataires de ce « bouger les miches ! »

Très vite chaque équipe était rodée. L'une récupérait les jeunes femmes et hommes trempant dans le bassin. Il fallait vite les dégager car déjà d'autre arrivait. Si au début cela pouvait surprendre, les nouvelles comprenaient vite qu'il n'avait aucun risque pour que les Hommes soit noyé. S'était de la sève de l'arbre Yggdrasil dilué, permettant toute vie de s'épanouir. Quiconque tentait d'en prendre était châtié d'un sort pire que la mort, mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Qui c'est, un jour je vous la raconterais peut-être…

Une deuxième équipe s'occupait de les sécher et les vêtir de tunique légère.

Puis une troisième les rapatriait jusqu'à la sortie où des chariots attendaient. Ce lieu devait rester secret, c'est donc au quartier des _tiva_ que les _ruustiva_ étaient attribué. La plupart ce réveillait durant le trajet. Alors dépourvu de mémoire, aussi dépendant que des nourrissons, les _tiva_ qui maîtrisaient tous le sort d'apprentissage devaient le leur lancer pour qu'ils retrouvent le langage et les compréhensions basic de la vie.

Une foi ramener au quartier des _tiva_, on les coiffait, maquillait, puis on les emmenait dans la salle ou les prétendant attendait. Car si les _ruustiva _était traité comme serviteur de luxe au point qu'ils étaient aussi hauts dans la société que de riche bourgeois, il y a une chose qui les différenciait des autres. Ce sont eux qui choisissaient leur appartenance.

C'était un phénomène inexplicable, tout comme leur origine, mais on ne pouvait forcer une _ruustiva_ à servir celui que l'on voulait. Les rares magiciens d'Asgard avait décris une résonance magique, guidant naturellement les jeunes _ruustiva_ perdus vers celui qui semblait le plus à même de les aidées.

Ils étaient comme une coupe vide, peut importe le domaine dans lequel vous vouliez les formé, ils apprenaient vite et bien.

Etre renié par son ou sa _ruustiva_ était le pire des déshonneurs. Mais sous le règne d'Odin cela n'était jamais arrivé.

La matrone sortie enfin le dernier de l'eau.

Attendant quelques minutes où rien ne se passa, elle ordonna le rangement du matériel. C'était fini pour ce millénaire.

Mais alors qu'elle fermait la marche, un clapotis familier la fit retourner sur ces pas.

Une jeune fille baignait dans le liquide blanc. La grande femme fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas habituel. Et toutes les équipes étaient déjà sorties.

« Matrone ?

- Beltie va chercher ta sœur !

- Bien madame. »

Quand la jeune femme revint avec sa jeune sœur, Dame Hydrotala tenait dans ces bras une adolescente de taille normale, ces cheveux semblaient châtain mais ils étaient foncés par leur humidité. Sa peau était beige, rien d'atypique ne se dégageait d'elle.

« Aidé moi à la sécher.

- Madame les chariots sont partis. » Informât la dénommé Beltie alors qu'elles s'affairaient à leur tache.

- Je sais. Je veux que tu retournes t'occuper des autres. Tu auras la charge de la congrégation le temps que je rentre. Agrélia, la plus jeune releva la tête, tu resteras avec moi. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre son réveil.

- Oui matrone, résonna la voix fluette de la gamine.

- Mais elle ne pourra pas être attribuée…

- Préviens qu'il y aura une deuxième réception pour elle.

- Cela ne c'est jamais fait !

- Nous ne pouvons la garder ! » Catégorique dame hydrotala continua « de plus c'est la première fois que la source recrache une _ruustiva_ si tardivement. Sois elle est spéciale, soit elle est faible… »

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent.

Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle ressenti fut l'impression que ces sens était décuplé. Comme lorsqu'on se cache sous la couette et quand sortant on a l'impression de respirer mieux que jamais ou, tout simplement, lorsque l'on est privé d'un de nos sens et ce n'est qu'une fois retrouver qu'on s'aperçoit de son importance et de son utilité.

C'est pourquoi elle remarqua tout de suite, dans les flots d'informations que lui envoyait son cerveau, la présence de deux personnes à côté d'elle.

Gardant les yeux fermer le temps de reprendre ces esprits, elle repensa à son rêve étrange…

Puis elle tenta de se souvenir mais rien ne lui revint. S'était comme si la végétation avait tout recouvert telle une cité antique à l'abandon, cachant au plus profond de son esprit ce qu'elle savait être important. Rien ne lui revenait avant son rêve.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, à ces coté une grande et forte femme discutait avec une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marron.

Attentive, celle-ci ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la _ruustiva_ s'était réveillé. Ce n'est que quand elle remua pour s'assoire que toutes deux ce tournèrent vers elle.

« Reste allonger. » Dit la matrone d'une voix douce où subsistait une pointe d'autorité encore et toujours.

Deux yeux de nacre rencontrèrent leur homologue gris. La matrone fut surpris, se ressaisissant bien vite pour se concentré et lancé le sort d'apprentissage.

Mais elle fut stoppée par une voie pétillante.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Sa mâchoire manqua de s'écraser au sol. Au lieu de quoi elle décida d'imiter les carpes.

Et ma fois, une forte belle carpe elle faisait.

En des millénaires d'existence et de service au sein de la congrégation, s'était la première fois qu'une _ruustiva_ savait parler à la sortie de la source !

D'habitudes ils étaient comme des nourrissons tout justes sortis du ventre de leur mère. Incapable d'effectuer la moindre action nécessitant un apprentissage en amont. Même le sort n'inculquait que des notions de basses insuffisantes pour accomplir leur tache prochaines, qu'ils leur fallaient compléter. Ce qui, rappelons le, était fait à une vitesse et d'une facilité déconcertante.

« Je m'appelle Agrélia et voici Dame Hydrotala. » répondit poliment l'adolescente blonde.

Les yeux de nacre liquide se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune apprentie savait qu'elle était mignonne, sans vantardise aucune, et elle avait toujours admiré sa grande sœur a la beauté piquante. Mais la _ruustiva_, qui semblait banale avec ces cheveux châtain légèrement ondulés dont les yeux démontraient le contraire, dégageait quelque chose de différent.

Elle n'était pas moche, plutôt agréable a regardée sans être aussi belle que les dame de la cour. Sa poitrine était de taille raisonnable voir même plutôt plate, ces hanches normales, son corps n'avait pas encore put être forgé. Pourtant un charme certain émanait d'elle. Corps innocent.

Fasciné elle la regardait avec admiration et curiosité. Dame Hydrolata compris ces interrogations.

« Toutes les _ruustiva_ dégage cette énergie. Comme c'est le premier réveil auquel tu assiste tu ne pouvais pas savoir, bien que cette fois soit un peu spécial. Cela ne se reproduit quand de rares occasions, sauf pour ceux qui sont fait mages puisque c'est une part de leur magie. Chaque _ruustiva _a sa propre aura, sa ne dure que quelques minutes. Elle la définie. Ne l'oublie jamais ! dit-elle en regardant l'apprentie. Puis se retournant :

- C'est souvent très difficile de les interprétés. Ajouta-t-elle. Tu es surprenante jeune fille. Je t'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire de toi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'une _ruustiva_ ? Qu'elle est cet endroit ? » Répliqua avec curiosité celle-ci.

Dame Hydrolata hocha la tête.

« As-tu un nom ? » Certaines _ruustiva_ en avait un a leur ''naissance'', pour les autres ce devoir incombait au prétendant choisie, leur maître.

Un sourire mutin prit place sur ces lèvres alors que son visage était éclairé par ces yeux scintillants. Le dos droit, assit en tailleur dans une pose confiante, sa voix résonna sur les murs de la grotte l'emplissant de vie :

« Innocensia. Je m'appelle Innocensia. »

Et la course commença.

**Journal de bord :**

**Poulesh aussi appeler Ahru, bêta lectrice de son état : **_**'Tain, je veux lire la suite…**_

**Moi : **_**la suite de quoi ?**_

_**- De ta fic.. **_

_**- Aaaaaaaaaah…**_

_**-…**_

_**-… Bon d'accord j'm'y remets !**_

_**- Wouhouuu !**_

_**- Manipulatrice va !**_

_**- x'D Ça c'est kiki, pas moi !**_

_**- Tsss…**_

_**- Hmf ! N'essayes pas de m'prendre par les sentiments !**_

_**- *attrape les sentiments* *tire* HAHA !**_

_**- *exécute le principe du tire à la corde* Je. Ne. Me. Laisserais. Pas. Faire !**_

_**- Niak niark, laisses-toi faire petite enfant !**_

_**- … D'oùùù ?! SA VA CHIER DES BULLES ! *poursuit avec un balais à chiotte***_

_**- NAAAN ! Pas le balai à chiooottes !**_

_**- Niark niark niark… Bon faut p't'être que j'me concentre si tu veux que je ponde un truc cohérant. *fait la pouleuh, fait la pouleuh !***_

_**- C'est moi qui ponds. Toi tu écris.**_

_**- Ah oui, c'est vrai **_**U.U**

**Bon d'accord sa ne ressemble pas a un journal de bord, j'me suis laissé emporter.**

**Bientôt, pour ceux qui veulent, des illustrations seront disponibles.**

**En ce qui concerne la compréhension du texte n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je serais heureuse de vous éclairer.**

**Encouragement siouplait ? **

**L.C.**


End file.
